


Ohio

by Kalloway



Category: Dead or Alive (Video Games)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24599077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Tina is... somewhere.
Kudos: 1
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Ohio

**Author's Note:**

> for a prompt, 'the state i'm in'

Mila's phone buzzed in her back pocket. She wasn't supposed to have it on her, but... It buzzed again and one of the guys at the counter laughed. 

"Check it," he said. "Might be important!" 

Mila laughed and pulled it out, a pair of texts greeting her as she turned. One was a selfie of Tina with endless field beyond. The other [Guess what state I'm in!]-- 

Frowning, Mila needed help. 

"Any ideas?" she asked the row at the counter, showing them the picture. 

"Ohio?" 

"Yeah, bet it's Ohio." 

"Ohio." 

Mila nodded, typed, sent, and waited... 

[How did you know?!😋]


End file.
